ARC-1119
CC-1119 or "Appo" was the Leader for Rishi Moon Squadron and the 501st Legion. Appo served under Anakin Skywalker in the 501st legion and then joined the Rishi Moon Squadron under orders from Jedi General Anakin Skywalker to help out the rookies and to try helping them re-build the Rishi Moon station after it was blown up earlier in the Clone War. Appo was killed on Kashyyyk after a long time of being the Second in Command for the 501st Legion. Appo later re-joined the 501st after leaving Rishi. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Appo was born,bred and trained on the planet of Kamino. He was trained by the ARC troopers and by the bounty hunters as well as the medics. Appo used DC-15 blaster carbine, rifle, grenades, rocket launcher and rotary cannon. Appo was the best in his training unit, he was praised by the people who trained him and said he would be a future leader in the making, of the Grand Army of the Republic. After training Appo was sent to fight with the 501st Legion. Rebuilding Rishi Appo was the Leader in Re-building the Rishi Moon Station. Appo was trying his best to ignore the fighting between the men helping to rebuild. Appo and his team found the worm that ate Cutup just years earlier. Appo was also in charge of the scopes during the rebuilding of the station. Appo normally saw the scopes empty but hated how it was so quiet. Hard times When Appo and the rebuild team were setting down the last elements of the station the cracks started to show. Appo was near breaking point when the cement was put wrong. Appo yelled many times and made many of the team work to boiling point. It was hard times for Appo and the rebuild crew. "This rebuild crew is the slowest I have seen! Move it do it better!" Rescue on Rishi During the Rebuild on the Rishi Moon, the team had to be rescued from Rishi Eels. The Eels attacked the workers many times and it had to be stopped. So they called for ARC-2224 and others to help them attack the eels. Appo showed Costin Jr. the code for 'Order 66'. It had implications to destroy the entire Jedi order. Appo and his men protected the code but it was stolen by Asajj Ventress. Appo had failed his mission to keep the code from getting to Sidious. Appo found out that the code was burned and the new code was a fake. Leaving Rishi After Appo helped to finish the Rishi Moon Station. Appo told his crew he had to leave because the 501st needed Appo to help out in stationing at the Dantoonie Moon Base. Appo had said goodbye to his team, Appo left and met the 501st on Dantoonie, and rested on a planet. Going home After spending so much time on the Battlefield, Appo asked for some time off. He was granted it and returned home to Kamino to relax and have his armour re-fitted, buffed and repainted. After Appo returned he was given news on the Rishi Moon Station. He found out the Station was again attacked and he was the only clone who knew 'Order 66' so they were going to come after him. "Here? No I have to be on the run! If they find me, this order will be unleashed across the galaxy, killing millions of clones and Jedi." Appo said to the Kaminoans. Appo was going home to hide. He ran into the beaker room of Kamino and hid there so he wouldn't be found. But Appo knew his luck would run out. The attackers failed to find Appo in time and he was on the run. Behind The Scenes ARC-1119 is voiced by Costin Jaden. Appears in: * Galaxy Wars - "Rookies on front line" * Galaxy Wars - "Defend of Rishi Moon" * Galaxy Wars - "Lights Down" * Galaxy Wars - "Escape For Death" * Galaxy Wars- "Mission to the heart" * Galaxy Wars- "Wrong Man." ((Hologram)) * Galaxy Wars- "Hunt on Latalyyyk" * Galaxy Wars- "Wrong Man" * Galaxy Wars- "Hunt for Freedom" * Galaxy Wars- "Firing On Down" Category:Clones